


Love is a many splendored thing

by actualkon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Discussion about gender and sexuality, F/M, Fluid Sexualities, Good ol communication, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Transitioning, Transwoman Jack, Written by a nonbinary folk, both of which are social constructs, but no real angst!, supportive husband Eric Bittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkon/pseuds/actualkon
Summary: Jack has a realization, and Bitty makes a decision.





	Love is a many splendored thing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m technically meant to be working on a fic for CPBB but this kinda came out after a discussion of what Bitty would do if Jack came out as a trans woman. I firmly believe bitty would stay with his wife, the love of his life, and they’d live happily ever after, and I will hear nothing different : >

It starts on a Tuesday. Jack and Bitty, throughout their years, have always been honest with each other, and that’s what Jacks doing here. Being honest with Bitty, when he gently asks Jack what’s wrong.

 

There’s no good or easy way to say it, but it comes out.

 

“I. I think I’m a girl.”

 

Bitty doesn’t understand at first, but then the rest tumbles out. The not identifying with other men, the discomfort must have been because jack was more mature than the boys, because Jack didn’t have an issue with being _masculine_ , and masculine means boy. Right?

 

It’s a problem with the label, not the masculinity. Boy doesn’t _match._

 

Bitty listens. He knows what being trans is. He’s come far from the eighteen year old who didn’t know much of anything outside being gay. Georgia didn’t prepare him for this. Samwell did it’s best.

 

Still, it’s a surprise. A shock, even.

 

Maybe that’s an understatement.

 

They don’t fight. Bitty isn’t angry. But they’re both confused, and they both agree some time apart would be good. So they can try to figure out where to go next. They don’t break up, but Bitty flies out to Georgia the next day for an impromptu visit. Jack drives him, Bitty says goodbye. It’s the first time in ten years they don’t kiss when the other leaves, and it sits wrong and ugly in Bitty.

 

_____

 

Bitty doesn’t dare bring this up to his mother, but she can see how upset he is. He watches her a little, and tries to fit her and Jack in the same category.

 

 _Women come in all different types_ a voice says in his head.

 

_____

 

A couple of times, Bitty wants to message Jack. Just so she knows Bitty still cares about her. That no matter what, she won’t be abandoned. That he loves her. But she needs her space, and Bitty gives her that.

 

_____

_Messages_

Me: Can you pick me up from the airport?

Jack: Of course.

Me: thank you.

_____

 

They don’t talk about it in the car. Bitty suspects it’s so Jack doesn’t feel like she’s pinning him, forcing an answer out. They talk about Bittys trip, and they laugh, and nothings changed. Bittys heart didn’t stop leaping when she gave him little smiles from the drivers seat.

 

_____

 

When they get home, they cook a meal together, and watch TV, and lay down in bed. That’s when Bitty says “so, should we...talk about…”

 

Jack looks sad “I thought about it. Talked with Lardo, some other people. I’m. I’m sure now, I think.”

 

Bitty nods “That’s okay. I’m here for you.”

 

“As my friend? Or my husband? Because, I get it if you can’t...I get it.” She says, like she’s rehearsed that one line. “You’re support means everything no matter what.”

 

“How do you feel about it? Being married to a gay man, as a woman.” Bitty asks.

 

Jack shrugs and says “it’s you.” Like it means everything.

 

“I still missed you every day I was gone.” Bitty admits. “And then today, with the talking in the car, and we cooked together and watched TV like we always do. Those things didn’t change.”

 

“They didn’t.” Jack agrees.

 

“It’s you.” Bitty repeats.

 

Jack smiles. “It’s me, bud.”

 

_____

 

For a little while, they try to figure out what to _do._ During that time, things stay the same, only Jack is ‘she’ now. It’s the smallest adjustment, and bitty picks it up easily. It becomes normal.

 

The second step, it seems, is telling Bob and Alicia. Bitty holds Jacks hand through it.

 

Bobs only concern is that Jack waited so long because she knew the NHL wouldn’t have her, that she was robbed of being herself for so long, but that isn’t the case. It wasn’t too long ago that everything caught up to Jack and made her realize.

 

Alicia looks to Bitty.

 

“And you two are still-”

 

Bitty smiles, and looks to Jack “Yes. We’ve talked it over, and ultimately we’re still in love. There’s no need for that to change.”

 

Alicia smiles “You were always my favorite of the bunch. Thank you for taking care of Jack.”

 

“It’s been a pleasure. It always will be.”

 

_____

 

“How did you know?” Bitty asks one night. It’s a few months later, and Jacks hair is starting to grow out, curling at the ends like it use to in playoffs. In a few more months, it’ll be shoulder length. She’s also starting HRT soon, and she’s talked about how excited she is for that.

 

Jack hums “Its hard to explain. I think I’ve always known a little. It was just a matter of coming to terms. Kaylin helped, I think.”

 

Lardos wife, Kaylin, was also trans. She was nice, and certainly helpful through everything so far.

 

“I think it was a matter of saying it.” Jack says. “I’m a girl because I say I am. No one takes that.”

 

Bitty nods “I like that, I think. Not to make this about _me_ and my issues-”

 

“You know I always want to hear.”

 

“I know, baby. I just don’t wanna make my problems seem big compared to yours. But you know growing up, I was always scared about not being masculine enough, feeling like I failed at being a boy. I like knowing that masculine or not, I’m a boy because I am. There’s no pressure to be one way.”

 

She leans over and kisses him on the cheek, and then the jaw “You’ll always be my man.”

 

______

 

The day before the appointment, Bitty comes home to Jack on the floor of the kitchen with her head between her knees, and he drops his kitchen bag on the floor.

 

“Honey, is everything okay?”

 

She shakes her head. Bitty kneels down next to her.

 

“What happened?”

 

“What if this is a mistake?” She says “what if I decide this isn’t what I want? What if you decide this isn’t what _you_ want? I can’t-I can’t- _fuck-_ ”

 

“Sweetie, I need you to breath with me, okay? Can you do that?”

 

Jack nods shakily.

 

Bitty takes a breath, holds it for 4 seconds, and exhales for 4 seconds, and repeats. Slowly, Jacks breathing comes back to normal, and Bitty moves her to the couch.

 

“What’s this about? You know you don’t have to do the HRT now, or at all.”

 

“I want to.” She says quietly “I’m just scared.”

 

“Scared of what?”

 

“Bits, we’ve been good up until now, but tomorrow, things change. _I_ change. My bodys gonna change. What if you wake up one day and you realize I’m not what you want?”

 

Bitty shakes his head “No. Nothing's going to change my feelings. It's not that simple.”

 

“But you’re gay-”

 

“And what? The gay police is gonna come and take my gay license away because I stayed with my wife through her transition? It’s just a word. There’s no rule that says I can’t be gay with a single exception. Sexuality changes. Maybe I’m homoflexible or whatever.”

 

That makes Jack laugh, and Bitty smiles “I already decided when we got married that no matter what happens, I’m yours as long as you want me.”

 

“Just never say the word homoflexible to me again.” Jack sighs, leaning against Bitty, who chuckles and wraps an arm around her.

 

“Agreed.”

 

_____

 

_One year later_

 

Bitty looks up to the sound of heels clicking, and smiles widely “You look gorgeous.”

 

“Do I?” Jackie asks, and does a little spin, showing off her new gray pantsuit. “I thought it might be too masculine? Maybe I should’ve done the skirt.”

 

“I think you look nice” Bitty says “but I bet the skirt looks nice, too. Whichever you’re more comfortable in.”

 

Jackie smiles fondly, and kisses Bitty. Eleven years together, and she still makes Bitty nearly melt.

 

“I’ll stick with the pantsuit.”

 

“Are you ready?” Bitty asks.

 

“Not really.”

 

Bitty gives Jackie a lopsided smile “We’ve got this, baby.”

 

“Yup. No big deal. Just our first interview since I came out as Jackie Zimmermann.”

 

Bitty nudges her. “Hey, we’re gonna be okay. We know Sunny Dias. They understand being trans.”

 

Jack nods “I know. I’m just anxious.”

 

“I know. Just breath. It’s us, sweetie. Together.”

 

Jackie takes a deep breath “Together.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Any cis person who comes in saying “but Bittys Gay” “is bitty bisexual now” or “you’re changing Bittys sexuality” owes me and every other trans person in this fandom one million dollars.


End file.
